My Love, My Friend
by BluestBunnie
Summary: Star and Marco begin developing feelings for each other and neither are sure what to make of it... especially when Star returns to Mewni leaving behind a depressed Marco. Will Marco find comfort in the arms of someone else? What will Star do when Mewni is invaded by monsters hell-bent on revenge?
1. ATTRACTION

**Chapter 1: Attraction**

* * *

Two weeks, 14 days, 336 hours, until graduation and Star returned to Mewni, leaving him here on Earth. It was all Marco could think about. Every unoccupied moment was an anxious count down causing him great angst. The two had been together practically every day for 4 years, there was no way he could handle this well. Unlike Star, Marco did not adapt to change as acceptably and was even a little hurt by how nonchalant she was about leaving Earth... leaving him. He did what he could to keep these feelings hidden not wanting to appear unsupportive of his best friend. Although he honestly couldn't picture someone as disorganized and irresponsible as Star ruling over a kingdom. She had a good heart though, he smiled thinking about it; something he hadn't been able to do much lately with her departure lurking over him.

Star did gift him with an interdenominational mirror of his own so she could call him from Mewni but to be subjected to pen pals after living only a hallway down from each other for four years? Not fair at all, he felt cheated. Knowing there were more important things he should be concentrating on, like what he wanted to do with his life after school, his thoughts couldn't help but drift to the magical Princess. For someone wanting to study in the field of psychology, he wasn't sure what to make of or how to cope with this tormenting thinking.

Sighing he flipped from one side to another as he lay awake in his bed engulfed in his thoughts of her leaving. Unaware of the time he guessed Star must have been asleep due to how quite it was in the house. His thoughts wandered further, looking around his bedroom that would slowly empty over the next two weeks as he moved his things out into his new studio apartment. "Bachelor pad" is what his friends Ferguson and Alfonzo called it. It wasn't anything fancy, a 1 bed 1 bath in an older building in desperate need of renovation but fit his karate-dojo assistant salary accordingly. He pictured Star in his apartment leaving her stuff lying around and rolling around in his bed messing up his ironed, perfectly tucked bedding. The thought made him chuckle and without warning his mind wondered further, now imagining himself in that very bed with her staring into her baby blue orbs. Completely caught off guard and flustered he shook his head, as if shaking the thought out of existence.

 _What am I thinking?_ He asked himself as he placed his hand on his forehead, brushing his bangs from his face. _What an odd thought to have._

His ears perked as he heard a sudden groan coming from down the hall. He sat up listening for it again. Was that Star? Tossing his blanket off he made his way out of his room and towards her door. A few weeks time and he would no longer be making this small trek from his to room to hers. It was upsetting to think about.

Sure enough the closer he got the louder the sound. _She must be sleep-talking_ he thought. It wouldn't be the first time he found her having some absurd conversation in her sleep. Pressing his ear against her door he listened.

"Marco..." came her muffled voice through the thin wooden barrier between them. "My name? Did she just say my name?" He said aloud, maybe a little too giddy.

While it was flattering that she was thinking of him in her sleep he could tell that it was not a good dream, a nightmare even. He opened the door just enough to peek in. There she was tangled up in her lavender, kitty cat pattern blanket. Her brows furred with a pained expression. It was rare for Marco to see her with anything but a smile or over exaggerated frown usually paired with puppy eyes. It hurt his heart to see her in such discomfort even if was just a dream. Letting himself into the room he noticed several boxes of things she'd already packed, a painful reminder of her departure. Sitting gently down at the edge of the bed he took in the sight of her. How many more times would he able to look at her like this? Not enough.

"Don't frown like that Star," he said so softy he wasn't sure if it had even come out of his mouth as sound.

Leaning in closer towards her, he extended his hand out to brush back her hair that clung to the perspiration on her forehead.

"Marco..." She muttered his name yet again.

Being this close to her and hearing her say his name like that sent chills down his spine, the hair on the back of his neck stood high. He watched intently as a bead of sweat traveled down her face, then her neck, making its way into the cozy crease of her cleavage that her nightie exposed so beautifully. It was odd how out of all the times he'd seen her in this night gown his attention had never found itself focusing on her exposed skin until now. He gulped, nervous all of the sudden, as well as a tad ashamed for having these immodest thoughts.

"I'm here Star," he announced looking at her so longingly, so desperate.

He shook her shoulders ever so gently, whispering her name again.

Not entirely awake she acknowledged him, "Marco?" She asked shakily sitting up, eyes still shut.

"You were having a nightmare," he said scooping more of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Stay with me. Please," she said groggily as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck.

 _What does she think I am, a body pillow?_

Not that he minded being her body pillow in the least. Unsure of what to do at this point he watched over her as she dozed off in his arms. It wasn't the most comfortable position but he lavished in her closeness. Being best friends they had plenty of close encounters, especially hugs, but for some reason his mind was in a different place tonight. He felt stiff and uncertain of what to do with his body. Star held her grasp firm as she sleep-hugged him and he scooted back against the bed frame to steady himself. He shakily ran his hands through her hair, observing as she slept, the nightmare appeared to have passed. His eyes became heavy and despite his effort to stay awake and watch her he succumbed to sleep.

Star never liked waking up in the mornings, even on the weekends when she didn't have to get up early for school. Today this was especially true. As she slowly awoke, before opening her eyes, she noticed a pleasant yet familiar aroma; that of soap, grass with perhaps a slight tinge of cinnamon? Inhaling deeply, she couldn't quite describe the smell, however it was intoxicating. There was pressure around her waist and against her back, it was odd but also very comforting in her dreamy state. It was almost as if someone had their arms wrapped around her. She could sense the yellow sunlight shining into her room, over her, a nostalgic glow with a slight breeze coming from the cracked window... if only time would stop and she could stay like this forever. The next thing she noticed as she gradually gained consciousness, and what triggered her abrupt awakening, was a gust of warm breath against the nape of her neck. It sent chills down her spine and she let out a little yip as her body shot up from underneath the covers.

A complete shock, there before her was Marco sleeping soundly in her bed only wearing a shirt and boxers, one leg propped up out from underneath the covers and the rest cozy under her blanket. Then it hit her that there had indeed been arms around her, _his_ arms! It was _his_ scent that she had been basking in. Star's immediate thought was to wake him but her attention was averted to how handsome and innocent he looked sleeping there on her pillow, little bit of drool puddled around his mouth. Staring at his lips a little longer than she should have, she couldn't help but wonder if they felt as soft as they looked.

"Oh geez what am I thinking!?" She exclaimed smacking her palms against her cheeks, her cheek hearts hot pink and warm to the touch. She didn't question why he was in her bed but she had to admit it was rather charming.

"Oooohhhh Marcoooo," she sang leaning towards him, her face only inches from his. Nostrils flared, _He smells soooo good_ , she thought. Stirring in his sleep he grunted and turned over facing away from her. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered to the back of his head.

After a quiet moment she began rocking back and forth causing the mattress to move, "wake up Maarrrcoooooo!"

With a stretch and yawn Marco turned back over, "oh hi Star." His voice cracking as he spoke.

Realizing he was still in bed with her he jumped up and out from under the covers, quickly rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"S-Star!" He stuttered.

She smiled up at him while sitting Indian style on her bed. Looking around him Marco was in disbelief as he stood there ashamed. He was undeniably in her room and he had undeniably slept next to her during the night. He had only intended on checking on her during the night, not sleeping beside her! Red faced he apologized frantically and rushed out of her room leaving her giggling in amusement. _He looks pretty cute in just a shirt and boxer_ s Star thought to herself.

* * *

At school later that day whenever Star would look towards Marco he would blush and advert his eyes.

"What's up with him today?" She pondered.

Thinking back to that morning with him in her bed she couldn't help but blush.

"Barely two weeks until we graduate!" Jackie said excitingly as she sat down next Star in the cafeteria, taking her attention off the thought of Marco in her bed.

"Hard to believe!" Star exclaimed popping a straw into her juice box. How many more times would she get to experience lunch in the cafeteria with her friends before she left she wondered, becoming a little sad.

Marco watched them from a few tables away.

"Are you feeling okay dude?" Ferguson asked him waving his hand in front of the karate boy's face.

Marco groaned, pushing his uneaten lunch tray to the side and laid his head down on the table with a grunt.

"I take it that's a no. Are we still moving stuff into the bach pad after school today?"

Ferguson's voice droned on as Marco only half listened, peering at Star and Jackie through his bangs as he hid his face behind his arm. Jackie looked gorgeous as usual... all these years and she still had no clue he had a crush on her. He had managed to do more than just nod at her, especially with Star befriending her and getting them to interact. Thankfully Jackie would be attending the same collage as he, he hoped it would create some more opportunities for them to speak. Focusing his attention towards Star Marco knew he needed to look as much as he could while she was still here, not taking her presence for granted. Although this thought only aggravated him, frustrated he left the table leaving his lunch and a dumbfounded Ferguson behind.

After school Ferguson approached Star wondering if she had seen their moody red hoodie-clan friend.

"He seemed to be in a pretty bad funk today at lunch and now I can't find him," Ferguson expressed his concern all while staring down Star's shirt. She had certainly developed over the years and he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Eyes up here Freg," she said snapping her fingers.

"Do you have any idea where he could be? We were supposed to meet here after class."

"You guys were gonna move his stuff to the apartment, right?"

"Yeah, I also called his parents and he's not home either. What gives?"

"Okay, okay... you go check his apartment and I will go by the dojo," Star said taking off before Ferguson could protest.

It was unusual for Marco to stand anybody up, unlike Star who was always late or forgetting, he was extremely punctual. She hoped everything was okay... Ludo and his monsters had been much more aggressive lately in their attempt to get her wand before she returned to Mewni, she worried they could have something to do with Marco's disappearance.

Power walking Star headed towards the karate dojo that Marco had been working at part time for the past two years. He had really improved his skill over the years and had earned a position assisting his sensei and teaching others the practice. She knew his ultimate plan was to go to college to study "mind-karate" psychology but she could totally see him running his own dojo someday. How fortunate that he gets to choose his future, she mused. Star didn't choose to become queen of Mewni but she had no choice, it was her fate.

Moping over such things time flew by and she arrived at the dojo in no time.

As She approached the entrance to the dojo she could hear the creaks and grunts of someone sparring inside. Quietly opening the door there before her was Marco kicking and punching at a training bag. His voice angry and radiating frustration as he hollered with each attack at the plastic dummy. She rarely saw him this intense, watching as he sparred with the rocking punching bag, sweat drizzling down his face and collarbone she noted how handsome he looked in his white gi. Watching in admiration she swooned over him. How could she have not noticed before how enthralling he was in this state? Her jaw dropped and mouth hung open in awe as she watched him release his aggression.

"Whoa..." She had seem him spar plenty of times she didn't understand why now of all times she was checking him out in this manner.

Catching a glimpse of her blonde hair from the corner of his eye Marco stopped in his tracks.

"Star?" he asked panting heavily and wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Hey!" Star exclaimed, her usual cheerful self. Marco smiled. _Yes! I got him to smile!_ she celebrated skipping down the isle towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could teach me a few moves?"

He stared at her unsure if she was serious or not.

"Pleeeeaassseeee," She looked up at him with starry eyes.

"Okay, but I'm not the best at giving lessons just yet..."

"I'm sure it will be fine; here have your way with me sensei!" She bowed to him catching him off guard with her choice of words.

He stood beside her and positioned her body into the proper fighting stance. Having her practice a few punches and kicks in the air he went over some basics. It was impressive the amount of knowledge she already had on defending and attacking, but that would be expected of a princess who grew up with the royal guard as babysitters. Accustomed to fighting alongside her, teaching her felt so foreign to him. At first he thought she was just toying with him but he noticed her get more into it as he began teaching complex moves and breathing techniques. They practiced over the next half hour until Star was exhausted, throwing herself down on a nearby bench.

"You done already?" Marco antagonized her, even though he was tired himself.

"Hey I did pretty well," she paused to catch a breath, "I could even fight you one on one."

"Haha oh yeah?" He sat down next to her.

She smirked rolling over towards him reaching her hands out and grabbing his wrists. Over powering him she swaddled him, pinning him down against the bench. While Marco would admit that she was strong, he let her get the best of him this time. Despite it being an attack, Star having control over his body was quite comforting feeling. He laughed, amused by her determination.

"Got…you!" She declared, out of breath, while hovering over him.

"Y..yeah you did," he could barely find words he was so mesmerized by her above him, her hair like a curtain surrounding all sides of him, cancelling out his surroundings. All he could see was her, and that was all he wanted to see. The mood changed as they gazed into each other's eyes, both unsure of why their hearts were beating so much faster all of the sudden.

"Star..." Marco said quivering, never taking his eyes off hers. What was this insane force he felt? His body like a magnet trying to draw her in closer.

"How do you do this to me?" he asked, his amber eyes piercing her soul as he looked into her eyes so intently.

Star couldn't recall ever seeing him look at this way, it was so intense. She wasn't entirely sure what he meant by what he said but she found herself questioning the same thing. Having Marco pinned beneath her, trapped under her hold, looking up at her so longingly with those eyes... was so... arousing. Something not commonly experienced by the blonde. Overcome with pheromones her body acting on its own, as she shut her eyes and leaned in closer towards him, lips trembling. Marco broke his stare with her, blinked a few times wondering if he was dreaming as she got closer. Surely she wasn't about to... kiss him, was she!? His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest and he had no idea what to do. Of course he wanted to kiss her back, with every ounce of his body, but what would that mean for their relationship? Not to mention he was completely inexperienced, never having kissed a girl before. Would he be good enough for her? This was Star Butterfly! In typical Marco fashion he over-thought the situation, a thousand questions incoming as quickly as her plush lips were to his. His radical thoughts were soon put to an end as Star brushed against his lips, but only for a split second before the dojo door swung open.

"Marco, you here!?" In came Ferguson's voice echoing throughout the dojo, as welcoming as a record player coming to a screeching halt. Both Star and Marco jumped skyward, startled by the abrupt interruption. Marco hit his head under Star's chin and they both went tumbling to the floor.

"Where have you guys been!? I've been to your house, the bachelor pad, back to school and Star you were supposed to call me when if you found him!"

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!" Star exclaimed rolling around holding her chin.

"S-sorry Ferg, you alright Star?" Marco asked rubbing the top of his head and reaching out for Star's hand to help her up.

"Well it's late and we have to hurry and get those boxes to your pad man," Ferguson pressed.

"Alright, just let me lock up."

"I gotta get going too actually," Star said rushing past the two boys and out of the dojo.

Marco sighed making his way to the sink to splash some cold water on his face.

"What on Earth…" he mumbled as he brought his hand to his lips. They still tingled from where Star's lips grazed his and even though it was for only a millisecond it was one of the greatest things he'd ever experienced. _A real kiss must be even better_ he thought still pressing his fingers against his lips. _Dammit Ferguson._

* * *

 **One week later...**

Over the weeks leading up to her farewell Star noticed how quiet and agitated Marco had become, acting out more and more as the days passed. Whenever she'd meet eyes with him he'd look down with frown, had she done something to make him upset? She wasn't quite sure how to approach him about it he was acting so distant. She wondered if it had something to do with the night at the dojo. Neither of them had talked about it since, probably because neither of them understood exactly what happened between them. She thought it was a good thing at the time but all there was now is awkward silence. Regretting her actions she also felt exposed like he could see right through her. Walking aimlessly around her empty room unable to sleep from anticipation for her leave tomorrow and the situation with Marco she tried to ease her mind and think about _anything_ else other than him to no avail. Pacing back and forth her thoughts jumped from one thing to the next including a strong urge to visit his room. Even though he wasn't there after moving out the day before. Maybe she'd sleep better in there? Would it still smell like him?

Opening her bedroom door, she was in complete shock to see Marco asleep leaning against the wall next to her door. His head in his hand with one leg propped up, a troubled look on his face. Why was he asleep there? He should have been at his new apartment; his bed wasn't even here anymore. Why did he look so distraught, even in sleep? Star wondered. What was this sudden pain she felt in her chest as she watched him? Why couldn't see summon the courage to ask him what was bothering him? Not wanting to wake him she shuffled back to her bed grabbing her blanket to drape over him. Kneeling down to his level she stared at him, only inches from his face, remembering how he made fun of her for not respecting personal space. She examined his tanned face, noticing and admiring how it had narrowed over the years. Leaning in even closer, so close she could feel his breath on her face, she had the urge to touch his long brown eyelashes. The same sensation she felt during their spar at the dojo overcame her and her body seemed to act on its own, bringing her face even closer to his, her lips tingling. She couldn't control herself but suddenly, right before her lips pressed against his, she stopped. A single tear traveled down Marco's face. The tingling disappeared and her heart sank... Marco was crying in his sleep outside her door and here she was trying to kiss him! She felt ashamed and stood up retreating back into her bedroom, puzzled by her own behavior and Marco's tears. It did not occur to her that this would be the last night they'd sleep under the same roof, nor that it was the reason why Marco was outside her room.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Star's carriage horses could be heard neighing outside of the Diaz's home as they awaited their princess, prepared to transport her back to the Mewni Kingdom.

"Please call us at least once a week and come visit anytime," Mrs. Diaz said embracing Star as she said good bye to their adored foreign exchange student. Mr. Diaz was sobbing; it was quite the sight and Star couldn't help but giggle. Picking her up in a big bear hug Dr. Diaz thanked her for watching over Marco, even though it was Marco who had been looking over her all these years.

The Diaz's were the last ones to bid farewell to, she had already said goodbye to her friends from school after graduation. Oscar, who she had gushed over all these years, even sung her a song on his keytar. What a delight that was! He was a much better song writer than conversationalist but she would miss him none the less. After one last hug from Mr. and Mrs. Diaz she turned towards Marco. He stood a little off away from them, his head held low. As he looked up at her with hollowed eyes she felt like her heart was being squeezed by some invisible force, almost taking the breath right out of her. This was goodbye. Goodbye to the boy...now man...that had become so dear to her since her arrival on Earth. Leaving him was like leaving a part of herself behind.

Marco had tried his best to be happy for Star but wasn't able to find any words to express how "happy" he was for her. He watched her with sad, pathetic eyes as she approached him, wrapping her arms around him. His throat was dry, unable to muster a sound.

"I'll come and visit you as often as I can," Star said as she gripped his spiritless body even tighter. They both knew once she was queen he'd more than likely never see her again.

"H-hug me back Diaz," she demanded, fighting off tears her eyes stung.

Marco did as she said and buried his head in her neck, pulling her so close he thought she'd melt into with him...if only she could. They stayed this way for a few minutes, stuck in a daze. _Don't leave me!_ Marco screamed over and over in his head. As if that would be enough to keep her there. "Goodbye..." Star said gently pulling away, tears swelling up. She couldn't bear to look him in the face again and quickly turned the other away rushing towards the door, her blonde hair kicking up behind her.

Without a word Marco watched his friend leave for another dimension. He was angry with himself for not even wishing her good luck. What kind of friend does that? Disappointed in himself he walked upstairs, completely zoned out, to the bathroom they used to share. He needed to get his toiletries, the last things left to bring over to his apartment. He opened the door and examined the sink... Star's usual messy side was just as clean as his, as if she had never even been there. In a fit he swung open his medicine cabinet grabbing all of his perfectly organized things and threw them hard against the sink, they ricocheted across the counter. Grasping at his his chest, as if someone had karate kicked him the heart, he knelled down on the verge of tumbling over in defeat.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter ^_^ I realize I'm not the best writer but hopefully you were able to look past that and enjoy the story. I'm open to any constructive criticism and if you are anxious to read more reviews really help motivate me to write more often.**

 **Thanks! -Bunni**


	2. REALIZATION

**Chapter 2: Realization**

* * *

3 months have passed...

Tea with royalty from neighboring dimensions, counsels, etiquette classes, addressing letters from the townsfolk...so many letters. Maybe Mewni wasn't as grand as she thought all this time. It only took a few weeks of training to utterly discourage Star from wanting to follow her mother's footsteps as Queen of Mewni. This was not her calling in the least. She might as well be at Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, and if things continued the way they were she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up there. While the training was dull and monotonous the loneliness she felt was harrowing. There wasn't one like-minded person she could talk to in the whole castle! Living in the same house, just a hallway down from him, Star had been spoiled by Marco's constant companionship. Missing him greatly she wanted nothing more than to return to Earth and embrace him in cozy hug, never letting go. But alas she had to set aside her desires and take responsibility for an entire kingdom; a responsibility that weighed so heavily on her. She questioned why she was born a princess? Born to keep up a facade, something she despised so much that went against her every grain. Overcome with dread and panic she realized that her life had ended the day she left Earth. Everything she had loved was left behind…. friends, school, monster fighting, nachos...Marco.

Her chest tightened and breath hitched at the thought of him. She couldn't comprehend why her body acted this way, was this some form of separation anxiety or was something else stirring in her heart? She tried not to dwell on it, even if she did understand these bizarre feelings it wasn't like she could act on them, being Queen-in-training and all. Repressing her feelings, she carried on her duties like a strung along marionette doll.

* * *

Back on Earth Marco was not in the best mood. He'd never been much of the happy-go-lucky guy but this was something entirely worse. Going through the motions, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gone anywhere outside of work and school. His friends were concerned about him, but what could he do? No one chooses to feel this way. He tried to pass the blame on living alone for the first time, or perhaps the responsibility of being an adult now, but in the back of his head he knew it was because he missed a certain magical princess from another dimension.

It was lunch time and although lacking in appetite Marco took the sandwich and chips he packed and found a bench to sit at outside in the school courtyard. Leaning back, staring up at the sky his mind wondered… how long would it take before he'd feel normal again? His turkey and cheddar sandwich brought back memories from high school when he and Star would make their lunches for school together the night before. He couldn't count on his hand how many food fights they had, what a mess! But so much fun. Star had made even the mundane things in his life exciting. And now she was gone.

"Marco, you okay?" His thoughts interrupted by blonde haired, green eyed, Jackie Lynn Thomas who looked at him with concern. She was the only one out their group of friends who ended up going to the same collage as him, studying marine biology. Marco had to admit, it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Y...yeah," he answered, surprising less nervous than normal when she was around.

"Are you sure? you don't look too well," she asked leaning in, examining his sunken face.

He didn't feel well, that was for certain, but didn't want to burden her with his woes.

"Just tired," he muttered, which wasn't a complete lie due to his lack of sleep over the past month.

"I'll get you some coffee, just wait here."

Here was his crush all throughout high school, concerned for him and bringing him coffee. Why couldn't he be more excited? With a sigh he moaned and held his head in hands, something was definitely wrong with him. Moments later Jackie returned with two coffees.

"One black coffee," she winked at him as she handed him the warm paper cup, "I know you don't like cream or sugar so I just put extra in mine to make it for it."

 _Probably not nearly as much as star puts in hers_ he recalled the copious amounts of sugar she would pour into her coffee cup.

It was a really nice gesture and made him feel better, even if it was just momentarily. The hot steam rising from the cup warmed his face, which he found to be quite comforting. They both drank their coffee in silence until the one o'clock bells rung throughout the campus. Thanking her for the drink he hurried off to his next class, as did she.

At the end of the day Jackie found him again as he was leaving and offered to walk with him to the dojo on her way home. It was unusual for her to be so present but he assumed, just like him, she was happy to have the company of a familiar friend. Not much was said during their walk and when they arrived she followed him inside the dojo. Marco stared blank faced at the bench where he and Star had been only months ago. Like an out of body experience he pictured her hovering over him, her daze paralyzing him with her intimacy. _If Ferguson hadn't interrupted them what would have happened?_ He had asked himself this question every time he saw that bench.

Jackie noticed his odd behavior, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know…"

"Not gonna poke at you about it, whatever it is, but you can talk to me anytime. I'm here for you if you need me," she patted him on the shoulder and made her exit. That was awfully nice of her Marco thought, a slight blush on his face. The beautiful, smart, and cool Jackie Lynn Thomas was "here for him"; her words! He smiled for the first time since Star had left.

After a long night of training with his sensei Marco headed home to his empty apartment, the walk even lonelier than usual. Wondering if Jackie would offer to walk with him again tomorrow, he realized that even though they didn't speak much it was pretty nice to have someone walking next to him. He had grown so accustomed to Star always being at his side there was a void now.

Arriving at home he made his way into his bedroom, slowly disrobing as he headed for the shower. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the inter-dimensional mirror Star had given him sitting on the floor next to his bed. How many nights had he spent staring into that mirror awaiting her call? The sight of it angered him, it had been three months since Star left and she hadn't called him even once. How could she spend four years of her life by his side and then just disappear without even a phone call for three months straight? Frustrated he kicked off his shoes, one bounced further than expected and hit his nightstand, knocking over this alarm clock.

"Gah, I just can't win!" He exclaimed and continued angrily on to the shower.

It seemed like he had been standing under the water for hours in a mindless daze when suddenly he heard an odd ring coming from his bedroom. Was it just his imagination? It had to be the mirror! Was it really her!? Finally, after all this time? Eyes wide and on alert he stood there in shock until it rang again. Yes, it was! With haste he pulled back the shower curtain and caught his leg on the edge of the tub as he clumsily made his way out of the shower, not even bothering to turn the water off. He cursed under his breath in pain and limped into his bedroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. In a panic to answer in time, he fumbled at the mirror trying to figure out how to answer it. After pressing a button on the frame surrounding the mirror there was a small static and there she was before him...he couldn't help but grin, his heart warmed by her presence. She looked so beautiful! In an instant Marco had gone from feeling in the dumps and frustrated to relieved and excited.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed almost pressing her face against her mirror she was so close.

"S-star," he could barely find the words, "it's so good to see you."

He touched the mirror...if only he could reach through the glass and touch her.

"It feels like it's been forever, huh?" Star was also lying in her bed, her feet kicking up behind her. She looked Marco over and noticed he was dripping wet in only a towel...chest exposed and glistering...with only the microfibers of a thin towel hiding his nudity. Her face warm and probably bright red Star couldn't help but admire the sight before her, years of Karate had toned his body nicely.

Noticing her staring him up and down, embarrassed, Marco started the conversation back up.

"H-how is everything going on Mewni?"

"Oh...going well...yeah," she wanted to tell him how much she hated it and how desperate she was to just leave everything and escape but she didn't want to disappoint him. She had no choice but to bottle up her feelings and do what her parents wanted, what was best for Mewni. That was her responsibility for being born as Star Butterfly, so she kept quiet.

"How are your classes going? Do you have a PHD yet? I mean, you are a pretty handsome dude," she giggled.

Bashfully Marco scratched the back of his head looking down.

"Goin' pretty well I suppose..." he gazed up, his arm still behind his head, meeting her eyes, "I miss you."

Star's heart flipped in her chest.

"I miss you more..." she choked out, holding back tears as a wave of emotion overcame her.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

That was a tough question...she wanted nothing more than to see him in person but her schedule was hectic and she knew her parents wouldn't allow it at this point. They saw Earth and Marco as a distraction from her training, which it was.

"I can't say for sure..."

"Oh..." his voice full of disappointment.

"Well I guess...guess I better get going. It's probably pretty late there on Earth and I don't wanna keep you."

"...okay. Thanks for calling, don't wait so long next time," Marco said sternly. He had been so mad at her for not calling only moments ago but this anger dissipated the minute he saw her face.

"I promise," Star said with a pang of guilt for putting him off for so long. Between her teacher confiscating her mirror as punishment for slacking off and not having the time to call him she had been unable to reach out to her best friend. If only she could call him vey time she thought of him...neither of them would get anything done. Seeing his face only made her yearn for Earth even more so than she already did.

"Goodnight Marco,"

"Goodnight Princess."

With that the mirror shut off and they were both left alone in their own desolate worlds.

* * *

 **4 weeks later**

That is not the proper way to address a prince of another dimension!" Star's etiquette teacher reprimanded her, just as she usually did during these lessons.

"You must take this seriously Miss Butterfly!"

How was she supposed to take something she hated seriously? Was this really what as expected of a queen? To act like a prime and proper doll who never makes a mistake? It was everything she wasn't. She was trying her hardest to do what they all wanted of her but it wasn't easy.

"Let's call it a day," Star grumbled storming off.

"Your mother is not going to be happy about this!" Her teacher warned but the Princess kept walking away without a word.

She had to get out of the castle, it was suffocating her. Star wasn't supposed to use her dimensional scissors without permission but there was no time for that, she had to get away even if only for a few hours. Grabbing her scissors and creating a portal to the first place that came to mind...Earth. Opening before her she peered into the vast space. What a temptation...how badly she wanted to go through. All she wanted was to escape Mewni and go to Marco. Listening to what little good sense she had, she disappointedly closed the portal and reopened another to the Bounce Lounge. Perhaps dancing within its purple haze would help soothe her tense mind.

The bounce Lounge wasn't the same without Ponyhead. She hadn't been there and years but it was still the same. Dis hearted she couldn't find it within her to dance so instead she plopped down on a fluffy purple cloud and watched as others danced before her. There was one couple in particular she kept her eyes on. They danced seamlessly together, as if they were synchronized, skin touching ever so gracefully. They were consumed with each other, full of passion and paying no mind to anything else around them. It was almost erotic. Star couldn't help but blush as she watched them intertwine. And then there was a pang, Jealousy. She wanted this too. Where was her partner? Who would place their hands on her hips as she swayed? Her thoughts went back to the night of the blood moon ball when Marco sunk in and swept her off her feet. She didn't want to admit how much enjoyed dancing with him and now here she sat craving more.

"Damn you Marco," she said aloud with a huff.

A few hours passed and Star decided to head back to the castle. It just wasn't as fun without her friends.

Upon her arrival she was greeted by a furious Queen Moon Butterfly, sitting on her bed with a stern look in her eyes. Star wasn't surprised; she had been gone for a very long time without telling anyone she was leaving.

"Where have you been!?"

"I...I..." Star was startled and taken aback by her mother's angry tone. It wasn't every day her mother got this mad, even when her dad did the dumbest of things.

"It doesn't matter. Do you not take anything seriously!? You are 18 years old Star, an adult! It's time you start taking accountability for your actions-"

"But I-" Star tried to interject but her mother abruptly stopped her.

"NO. No Star... your behavior only makes it less difficult to for me to tell you this..." Moon's face changed from a scowl to one of sorrow. Star knew something serious was going for her mother to have that kind of expression.

"You are next in line to be Queen. Being Queen, you have to make sacrifices for the good of the Kingdom. If you paid any attention during your training thus far you would realize, appreciate, and come to terms with this."

Wide eyed and scared she listened as her mother continued on. What kind of sacrifices could she possibly be talking about? She had already given up her freedom, Earth, her friends, Marco. What more could they take from her?

"You are to be wed to Tom from the Underworld Dimension."

A few moments of dead silence passed, Star looking at her mother in disbelief. Star's legs buckled from underneath her and she fell to her knees. She knew better than to ask her mother if this was a joke, never had she seen her look this serious before.

Moon cleared her throat, "Mewni requires the aid of the Underworld dimension's advanced dense…"

Her mother's voice droned out and everything before her was blurred... no... no... this couldn't be. Was she dreaming? Having a nightmare? Tears poured from Star's blue orbs.

Seeing her daughter like this before her certainly pulled at her heart strings but Queen Butterfly knew that eventually Star would find a way to accept this, just as she had done when she became Queen. This alliance was vital to Mewni during these times.

"This is your responsibility as Mewni's future Queen." And with that her mother left.

Tears bellowing and struggling to catch a breath Star got up from the floor and stumbled over to her interdimensional mirror. "Marco," she called out her friend's name. She didn't want him to her see her like this but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to see him, to talk to him, for him to comfort her somehow. He always managed to find a way to make her feel better and now she needed him more than ever.

Each time it rang with no answer her heart sunk.

"Pllleeeaaseee answer, I need you!" She screamed at her mirror.

It rang and rang, with no answer. He could be asleep or at school or work, Star had no idea what time it was even on Mewni, let alone Earth. Disappointed she crawled into her bed and huddled up, her knees to her chest in the fetal position.

"I can't marry someone I don't love..." she said in between sniffles. Love. Only four short letters yet such a complicated word. What was it to love someone? She asked herself. Recalling the many stories and poems about love that she read during her time on Earth, she answered her own question. " _To love someone is to have an overwhelming, almost irrational, desire to be with that person. The uncontrollable urge to be close to them, to become intimate. They consume your every thought, the very mention of their name a thrill throughout your entire body. Desire, lust, yearning, adoration, respect... These words hardly worthy of describing the complexity that is love."_

A sudden realization hit Star, like a Dagger Crystal Heart Attack to the face. She sat straight up, eyes as wide as the moon.

"No!" she gasped. Her mind overloaded, numerous thoughts and scenarios playing out in her head, she tried to convince herself that she wasn't thinking straight… but at the same time she had never felt so certain of anything else before. She was in love with her best friend, Marco Diaz. Surprised there were any left, warm tears rolled down her checks and she chuckled. In love with her best friend, stuck in another dimension and engaged to her asshole ex-boyfriend. She laughed and laughed, all while tears steadily fell.

The next morning Star awoke with a pounding headache and puffy eyes. Having passed out the night before, overwhelmed from the news of her engagement and realization of her feelings towards Marco. At least now all of these unexplained, irrational feelings and urges were starting to make sense. Her behavior at the dojo and the night before she left for Mewni, it was all coming together. It was because she was in love with Marco! Why did she only realize it now? Only now, when she was to be married off to Tom and doomed to rule over a Kingdom that had no place for an earthling like Marco. It was almost comical the irony of it all. In an attempt to release her frustration, she screamed into her pillow.

Mind-rattled and emotionally drained she managed to compose herself enough to shower and get dressed. She had to talk to her parents and get out of this arranged marriage no matter what. She was willing to sacrifice her freedom to be Queen and rule over their Kingdom, but she would not sacrifice her heart. Nervous but determined she grabbed the handle of her bedroom door but before she could open it there was a knock. Hesitate to answer she waited to see if they'd knock once more, hoping they wouldn't. Sure enough whoever it was on the other side knocked again, this time more loudly.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. There before her stood the salmon-haired, bad-tempered prince of the Underworld.

Tom didn't seem bothered by her total look of disgust, or offended when she turned her back to him and went to her dresser to find her dimensional scissors.

"Star Butterfly, my bride!" He announced letting himself into her room.

She cringed, with her back still to him as she dug through the drawers of her dresser, certain that she had put her scissors in there but not having much luck finding them.

"I was just as shocked as you to find out really. Apparently Mewni is lacking in defense and…"

"It doesn't matter," Star sternly interrupted him.

"I was thinking we could have the wedding in the spring, wouldn't that be nice?"

Star ignored him. She couldn't believe her parents would sell her out like this. Sure she had dated Tom in the past, but that didn't make this even remotely right. Besides...she was in love with someone else.

Clearing his throat Tom approached her from behind, and much to her surprise, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Flustered she yelped, her body's immediate reaction was to move away but he had a strong hold on her and she could hardly budge.

"C'mon, you're mine now," he hissed, hot breath against the back of her neck, sending her skin crawling.

"Let me go! I don't belong to anyone, especially you!" She struggled against him, even using her full strength his arms around her didn't flinch. Not particularly wanting to admit it, she was impressed by his strength. The last time they had any physical contact was back when she was barely a teenager... His developed, masculine body was new to her, catching her off-guard, like being manhandled by a stranger. Somehow he managed to turn her over to face him, her back up against the dresser. Leaning in entirely too close to her face she couldn't help but shudder, feeling completely violated.

Eying her wand, which was sitting feet away on her nightstand, she complemented on how to get a hold of it. She'd narwhal blast his ass back to the Underworld.

"I thought you at least liked me a little," Tom said, still very much in close proximity. Turning away from him she let out a huff, steaming mad. Mad not only at Tom but also herself for not being strong enough to knock him off of her.

"Maybe if we kissed it would remind you," his lips puckered and he leaned even closer in, the weight of his body pressing against her, trapping her between him and the dresser.

"NO!" Frightened she screamed, catching him off guard enough to be able to slip out and under his arms. Scrambling to her nightstand she grabbed her wand and aimed it in his direction. Her body shook and she panted, glaring and threatening him with her wand.

"Oh don't be like that... we're engaged after all. You're over reacting."

"No I'm not Tom! I don't want to be on Mewni, I don't want to be Queen, and I don't want to marry you!"

The latter struck Tom in a bad way.

"What's so terrible about marrying me!?" He yelled back at her in a rage, a fiery look in his eyes.

"Because I'm in love with Marco!" She screamed despairingly. Shocked by her own words and embarrassed, it was as if she had told the whole world her secret. Her first time saying it out loud made it sound so...so... official.

Tom's initial reaction was anger, his fists balled and knuckles white. How dare she, who is betrothed to him, be in love with that ninja earth scum who he'd been dying to punch since the Blood Moon Ball incident all those years ago? Before Tom could protest anymore he noticed the pathetic, desperate, look in Star's eyes. Those sad, confused eyes somehow managed to put the fire out in him and he forcefully tore a drawer out of her dresser, trinkets and knickknacks scattered about, and he grabbed ahold of the dimensional scissors. Without a word, glaring right back at her, he threw the scissors down on the bed. Angry and hurt he stomped out of the room without another word.

The instant he slammed the door behind him, Star's tears spilled over and she reached for her scissors in panic.

"I can't take this!" Screaming and floundering with the scissors she managed to open a portal to Earth...to Marco. Not caring what the consequences would be all she knew was that she had to go to him, she needed him to hold her and make everything okay. She didn't know what she would say or do when she saw him, just that she needed him.

* * *

 _ **A HUGE THANKS to all of you who reviewed... honestly I was shocked ( and very pleased ) to receive any positive feedback. Thank you, Thank you! The reviews truly inspire me to write more ^_^**_


	3. UPDATE NOTICE

Just a heads up that I re-wrote and replaced the second chapter. 3rd chapter coming soon! Thanks so much for the reviews, they motivate me to write more ^_^

-bunni


End file.
